


Intoxicated

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Fond Mycroft, Love Drunk, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, POV Greg, Pet Names, Silly Greg, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"I hope you're ready for this."The circumstances...on an anniversaryAnd you must use the word...slam





	Intoxicated

Feeling a little bit giddy after a lovely dinner for our anniversary, I stumble after Mycie, up the stairs to the front door, trying not to collapse into a fit of delighted giggles.

"Greg, Darling, I know you didn't have that much champagne, walk properly." he sighs fondly.

Giggling I reply "I'm drunk on you love". I look up at him dreamily, waiting for the door to shut. 

Once on the other side I slam him into the wall by the foyer, pouncing on him immediately, pulling him into the filthiest snog I can muster.

Ripping his jacket off as quickly as possible, I growl "I hope you're ready for this".

He moans loudly trying to push me towards the stairs to the bedroom.

"Mmmmmnnnnn anytime Love" he whispers in between lips meeting.


End file.
